Twin Trouble: First year
by Keanna Black
Summary: This is set 19 years later, after the war. What mischeif will these hyper twins get up to? Especially when Theresa is best friends with Fred Weasley II? Fred W. II/OC fic. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Trouble: First year.

Chapter 1: The Night Before

Theresa sat uncomfortably on the black and white sofa, she wanted to go up to bed, but it was only 6:30PM and she would look like a child, she shook herself mentally and watched as her mum, make her cloth wash up the dishes from that night's dinner.

"Stupid time, can't you fast-forward it, mum?" Theresa complained.

"No, I'm not going to do that, I'm not even sure if I could." Roison told her, firmly.

"Darn it." Theresa mumbled, and got up. "I'm going to go read a book then."

"Okay, pet." Roison smiled.

Theresa clambered up the stairs, mumbling under her breath, wishing that tomorrow would come quicker; she had already spent the whole day reading the school books she had got two days ago. Aidan though she was going bonkers, reading everything before school ever started. Theresa sluggishly walked into her shared room with Aidan, and flopped down on her bed. Aidan was sitting on his bed, reading a comic.

"You're never going to learn enough so you're ready for Hogwarts, by reading stupid comics." Theresa snapped at him, frowning.

"Like I care." Aidan rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, be like that." Theresa smirked and picked up a transfiguration textbook and settled back down on her bed. Hours passed quickly as she learned how to change a pet into a goblet. She looked at the clock that hung over the chest of drawers, and her eyes widened, it was now 11:30PM, Aidan was still reading comics, and he didn't seem to care about the time.

"Aidan! We have to go to sleep now!" Theresa whispered to him. Aidan looked up at the clock, gasped and them shoved the comic under his bed, and pulled the covers over his head. Just then, the door opened and the twin's mother walked in.

"I hope you two realize the time. Lights off." Roison snapped, and turned the lights out, walking back out of the room.

"Night Twin." Theresa whispered, and then closed her eyes.

"Night." Aidan whispered in response and they both faded off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twin Trouble: First year**

Disclaimer: any characters you recognise from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, (Nineteen years later), such as George Weasley and Fred Weasley II, do not belong to me. Other'slikeTheresa and Aidan**DO**belong to me so please do**NOT**steal them, or I shall personally hunt you down.

**Chapter 2: George Weasley**

Theresa woke early the next morning; she was amazingly wide awake, since she _had_ gone to sleep very late, indeed. Aidan was still sleeping, which didn't surprise Theresa one bit, he was always the lazy one of the two. Theresa looked, blinking, at the clock, _oh great half 6._ They wouldn't be boarding the train for another four and a half hours. Good thing was though; mum was taking them up to see George Weasley before they went to King Cross's station, it would, obviously, be only a short visit, but Theresa was excited.

She liked George, he was very funny, though it was sad when she heard about what happened to his twin brother, and Theresa almost found herself crying as George told the story of the battle between good and bad. Another good thing, she would be able to see Fred Weasley II, George and Angelina's Son. He may be older than her by two years, but she didn't care.

Theresa finally clambered out of her bed and crossed the very quiet room, and prodded her twin on the arm, this resulted in him groaning and turning around.

"I don't want to go to the shop…" Aidan mumbled.

Theresa couldn't help herself from giggling and she almost woke the whole house with her very loud laughter.

"Huh… What… Where?" Aidan said, quite loudly as he shot straight up, now he was sitting in his bed, staring at the giggling Theresa.

"Shop… We're not going to any shop, we're gonna go see George! Get up!" Theresa said between fits of giggles.

"Oh yeah!" Aidan grinned, suddenly wide awake, he hopped off his bed and raced over to his wardrobe to get his clothes out and also a few things which he stuffed into his suitcase.

Theresa done the same and then grinned, at her twin brother.

"This is going to be one amazing year!" Theresa chirped.

"Yes, I can't wait till we get on the train…" Aidan grinned back. "Though poor Aoife will be all sad, wanting to come with us…"

"I know, but she'll have to live with it." Theresa stated, chuckling a bit.

"Come on; let's go get breakfast, bet mum will already be up." Aidan said, heading to their bedroom door and opening it out onto the giant landing hall.

The two of them skipped their way downstairs, they were right, Roisin, their mother, was waiting patiently on the sofa for them to come down, she smiled up at them when they entered the living room.

"Excited, then?" Their mum asked, in a very high pitched voice, she must have been excited too.

"Oh yes! And I can't wait to see George either." Theresa grinned, jumping up and down on the spot.

"He'll be pleased to see two youngsters I bet, what with him having lost his ear; he thinks he scares the children around his street." Roisin sighed.

"Don't worry, mum, we'll make sure no one gawks at him." Aidan promised.

With that, Roisin got up and went to make breakfast for the hyper twins. Aoife climbed down the stairs, looking quite annoyed.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Aoife cried out, stomping her feet on the last step.

"Too bad, you'll have to wait till next year, and don't worry, you won't be alone, and Lily Potter goes to Hogwarts next year too." Aidan told his 9 year old sister.

"It's not fair!" Aoife sniffled.

"Yes it is." Aidan snapped.

The twins being 11 that day, still got really mad with their younger sister when she acted like this.

"Nearly forgot to say, happy birthday Aidan." Theresa smiled.

"Happy birthday to you too." Aidan grinned back, they gave each other their yearly birthday hug and then looked happily at their mother as she carried in their presents, and setting them next to their plates, where they both sat down and scoffed down the bacon and eggs.

Next thing they knew was that they were getting pushed out of their house at quarter past eight. Aidan was yawning and Theresa was very excited. They got into their muggle car, complained that it was way too slow, and then they set off towards the countryside, where George lived. They arrived at about quarter to nine, which meant they could stay for at least an hour, they had to leave to get to King cross's Station after all.

Theresa was the first to get out of the electric blue coloured muggle car, and she zoomed up to the front door, banging it enthusiastically. She heard someone move inside, as Aidan joined her, a grin on his face.

"Hold on, hold on!" Theresa heard George say as he opened the door. Roisin rolled her eyes, when she came to join them.

"George!" Theresa chirped, throwing herself at him, when he had finally opened the front door to his, small but liveable, house.

"Oh hey, Theresa," George smiled happily; he was obviously waiting for them to come. "Hello there, Aidan, Roisin." He nodded to their mother.

"Hey!" Aidan smiled, the smile looking a bit goofy.

"Glad to see you, for a second I thought you'd never turn up." George faked a sad face.

"Sorry, got caught up in muggle traffic…" Roisin explained, feeling a bit awkward.

"I still don't know why you don't use the floo network." George commented.

"Too dangerous for these two, and Aoife, though mind you, I wonder why she isn't getting out of the car…" Roisin frowned, looking back to see Aoife staring out the window.

"I'll go get her out…" Theresa said, and skipped over to open the door; Aoife sighed, and jumped out.

"The door wouldn't open," Aoife complained and scooted off to say hello to George.

Theresa walked, slowly, back over and followed her family in as they all walked into the smallish house. She was thinking about what house she would be in, her mother had been in Slytherin, and one of the only Slytherins that didn't turn bad in the end, while her dad had been in Ravenclaw. Roisin had always said that Theresa was the smart one, and that she will end up in Ravenclaw, while Aidan would probably be in Slytherin because he can be evil, and annoying at times.

Aidan didn't believe this; he wanted to be in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He believed that he was smart and brave enough to be in either house. No way would he be happy if he was shoved into Slytherin. He always got in a bad mood when Theresa started talking about the houses, and tended to ignore her for hours after she finally shut up about it.

George showed them into a small living room, and Theresa saw Fred sitting down, reading some sort of book.

"Fred!" Theresa smiled and walked over to him, sitting down and looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"Hi, Theresa," Fred smiled, patting her on the head, Theresa giggled and her face turned an embarrassing shade of red.

"What you reading?" Aidan asked, wondering over.

"Just catching up on some transfiguration notes," Fred replied.

"Awesome, I can't wait for that class," Theresa stated.

"Yeah, but don't get on the wrong side of Professor McGonagall. That'd be you're worst mistake ever." Fred joked.

"I won't, I'm not the kinda girl to get on the wrong side of professors," Theresa said, her smile too sweet on her flawless face.

After reading the transfigurations book, Fred played a mini version of quidditch with the twins, Aoife watching from the bench, she cheered on and wished she was 1 year older; Aoife's 10th birthday would be in four days, the 5th of September.

"Happy birthday by the way you two!" George called from down at the kitchen door.

"Thanks!" Theresa and Aidan said at the same time, Theresa throwing the tennis ball at Fred.

"Come on, twins, we have to go now… Unless you want to be late and miss the train!" Roisin called to the twins.

"Yes! Finally we can go!" Fred grinned and touched down back on the very messy lawn.

"Woot!" The Twins said at the same time, giggling when they realized.

The three kids followed the two adults out to the muggle car, where they said goodbye to George, and all climbed into to start their journey to Hogwarts the school of witchcraft and wizardry, this was going to be one exciting year for the twins, definitely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Twin trouble: First year.**

**Disclaimer:** Any characters that you recognise, (Obviously) DO NOT belong to me, but belong to J.K. Rowling.

Now… Any characters you DON'T recognise, well ain't it obvious that they belong to me? :/

Also… There is a girl called Robyn in this chapter and many of the chapters to come XD She is named after my bestest friend in the whole entire world, Robyn, and she asked me to slot her in… So therefore I have made her a character that randomly pops up from time to time… Kinda like Neville did in the Harry Potter series.

**Chapter 3: A New Friend.**

They soon reached King Cross's station. Theresa felt a bit weird carrying her trunk into the station. Theresa thought about what they would think about her, and probably wondering where she was going that she needed such a bit suitcase. Theresa thought muggles were weird, the way they went about their business, not having a care for any stranger they pass in the street. The way they lived without magic interested her though, but she chose not to mingle with non-magical folk, it would cause too much trouble in the future.

"This is going to be… AWESOME!" Aidan shouted the last word, making some muggles look at him weirdly.

"Honestly, Aidan, yes it's going to be awesome, but no need to tell the whole freaking world!" Theresa snapped and stopped between the barriers to platforms nine and ten.

"Sorry…" Aidan sighed and stopped too, waiting for Fred, Aoife and their mother to catch up with them.

"You two are very insistent of getting on the train, aren't you?" Fred chuckled, "Right, who's going first?"

"ME!" Theresa called and ran straight towards the barrier, her trolley in front of her. Theresa could hear Aidan laugh as she disappeared through the wall, there it stood. The Hogwarts express, in all its shining glory.

"Wow…" Aidan gasped when he came through; he stopped beside Theresa and gawked up at the train.

"Hello, Theresa, Aidan!" Albus smiled, walking over to them, leaving Harry, his dad, standing and watching him.

"Hey Albus!" Theresa smiled and gave him a hug. "Are you as excited as I am?"

"Not really, James keeps teasing me about what house I'm gonna be in… He keeps saying I'll be in Slytherin…" Albus groaned.

"Well if you are, you won't be alone; I want to be in Slytherin, just like my mum… And SHE didn't turn out bad, so we won't either. So no worries!" Theresa smiled, hugging him again to reassure him.

"Oh, okay." Albus smiled and walked back over to his dad.

"Well, do you like the train?" Fred asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Theresa and Aidan said at the same time. The three of them walked up to the train and hopped on, but not before Scorpius pushed past them, making Theresa stumble.

"Ugh… Scorpius is such an idiot." Fred frowned, and helped Theresa and Aidan onto the train with their trunks. They found a cabin soon enough, where Teddy was sitting, reading quietly.

"Teddy!" Theresa smiled, going to sit beside him. That's when she noticed a small-looking girl, with blondish brown hair, sitting on the other side; she seemed nice enough so Theresa decided to say hi to her. "Hello."

The girl looked up, "Hi, I'm Robyn." She smiled up at Theresa, Teddy, Aidan and Fred.

"I'm Theresa, and this is my twin brother, Aidan. And that is Fred… Fred Weasley II… His Uncle, who is dead now, was Fred… Fred is named after him… Comprehend?" Theresa found herself babbling, and went a deep red colour.

"Yeah, sort of." Robyn giggled.

Fred smiled, "It's alright Theresa." Fred hugged Theresa and then looked to Teddy.

"Hey, Fred." Teddy smiled at him, and then went back to reading the book.

"Poor Teddy…" Theresa whispered, sadness filling her eyes. Teddy had lost both his parents to a battle that took place in Hogwarts itself. Teddy has never been comfortable in Hogwarts and always found it hard to get along with anyone.

"What's wrong with him?" Robyn asked, curious.

"He finds it hard to be at Hogwarts, because that was where his parents died. Oh, I never told you his name, Teddy Lupin." Theresa explained.

"OH! Is he Remus Lupin's son?" Robyn asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, I am, how do you know him?" Teddy was now interested in the one subject he hated talking about.

"My mum was a friend of his…" Robyn looked down at her hands. "She talks about him all the time…"

"Hey… It's okay, please don't cry…" Teddy sighed, and moved over to beside Robyn; he hugged her as she silently sobbed into his shoulder.

The train journey seemed to be a long one, there were times when Scorpius came into their cabin to ask questions about the most random stuff, but at least he didn't seem to be as bad as his father, he made no rude remarks, and seemed to be generally nice to everyone, though it seemed there was a dark side to him, which was really starting to creep Theresa out.

"So… Do you guys know when we'll get there?" Scorpius had asked one of the times.

"Around 6 PM." Aidan told him, but not even looking up at him, he was taking his mother's warning to ignore Scorpius if he was mean, a bit too seriously, because the poor boy wasn't even being mean. Scorpius had then sighed, waved and walked out of the cabin, realizing that he had a bad reputation of being a bad guy, and it was all his father's fault.

"Maybe we are judging him, a bit _too_ much?" Theresa glared at her twin.

"If what I've heard is true, he is no better than his father." Aidan commented.

"What have you heard then?" Theresa said, tilting her head a tiny bit.

"Nothing to do with you," Aidan snapped. He ignored her for the rest of the train ride, so Theresa just chatted to Fred, the rest of the way.

The train finally arrived, and for some reason they were a couple of minutes early, not that that made much difference.

Theresa, Aidan, Fred, Teddy and Robyn hopped off, Fred and Teddy said their meet you up there's and wished us good luck with the sorting and hurried on up to get the carriages. Theresa, Robyn and Aidan waited for someone to lead them to the boats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twin Trouble: First Year.**

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to go over this again, and again? I obviously don't own any of the characters that you recognise from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Nineteen years later). But characters like Theresa, Aidan and Robyn **DO **belong to me, so please do **NOT** steal, copy or use them without permission. **DO NOT** claim them as your own, or I'll personally Hunt you down, Got that? Good. **NOW ENJOY!** 8D

**Chapter 4: The time of the Sorting.**

Theresa hopped on to one of the boats, which she shared with Robyn, Aidan, and since he couldn't find another boat, Scorpius. The journey across the river seemed long, because no one seemed to be talking. Robyn was staring off into the distance and Aidan was staring at his feet. Scorpius though was looking directly at Theresa, while she kept glancing up at him. Finally she had enough.

"What, Scorpius?" She asked, glaring at the platinum blonde-haired guy.

"Nothing…" Scorpius sighed, looking away.

"This is too quiet for my liking!" Robyn blurted out, and everyone fell into fits of giggles, even if they were half-hearted.

"We really need to loosen up, but I'm scared of what house I'm going to be put into…" Aidan sighed, looking at his twin.

"Same, but I'm not that bothered where I end up, because I'm going to be one good student and do my best to achieve good grades…. Gosh I sound like Hermione." Theresa chuckled and Aidan grinned, happily.

"Hermione is rubbing off on you!" Aidan teased, "You spend too much time with her and Fred, so that means you'll be smart but also a prankster."

"Me? A prankster? Doubt it." Theresa smiled, as the boat bumped gently onto the other side, they had completely forgotten to look up when they came around the bend, so now they all craned their necks upwards, to stare at the magnificent castle.

"Wow…" They all said, even Scorpius, which wasn't really that surprising, the place was massive.

"We are going to have the year of a life time!" Theresa grinned, the excitement welling up inside her.

"You got that right!" Robyn smiled, goofily.

"Well, now I don't give two hoots to what house I'm in, just as long as I can call this place home for the next 7 years." Aidan chuckled. Scorpius stayed quiet, but was silently agreeing with them, he was hoping to prove everyone wrong; he didn't want to turn out like his father.

They all clambered out of boats and followed Hagrid up to the massive castle, Theresa was buzzing with excitement while the other three were looking nervous. They were lead into the castle by giant front doors, and then brought into a side room, so the headmistress could talk to them before they went in to get sorted.

"Hello everyone, my name is Professor McGonagall and I'm the headmistress and also the Transfiguration professor. We are going to go into the great hall now to be sorted. All you need to do is put the sorting hat on your head and it will decide which house is best for you." McGonagall announced, smiling only slightly. She lead them out of the side room and across the entrance hall, she opened the doors into the great hall, where there were four tables, for the four different houses and then another long table at the top where the professors sat.

"Wow…" Theresa gawked, smiling.

"That's amazing!" Aidan grinned, even he was buzzing now.

"Form a line!" McGonagall ordered, and everyone obeyed her.

"Adams, Bonnie." McGonagall called out and a blonde-haired girl went up, moments later the hat finally decided.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It yelled and there was a burst of cheers from the said house.

"Duffy, Corinna." McGonagall called the next girl.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted before it was hardly on her head.

A few more passed before Theresa and Aidan were called.

"Foster, Aidan." McGonagall called out. Aidan gulped and walked slowly up to the stool and sat down.

"_Hmmm, let me see… oh a brave one now? A little nervous, I see… No need to worry! I know where to put you! _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last part, making Aidan jump; he felt a nice warm feeling of acceptance as the Gryffindor table went crazy with cheers and woops.

"Foster, Theresa." McGonagall called Theresa up as Aidan went to join the Gryffindors. Theresa climbed onto the stool and waited.

"_Oh a smart one, I see… But so much potential… and cunning…. I know the place for you! _SLYTHERIN!" Again the hat shouted last part out, and the Slytherin table cheered for her, as she shot Fred and Aidan an 'I'm sorry' look and went to join her dream table.

A lot more passed, Theresa waited patiently for them to finish.

"Malfoy, Scorpius." McGonagall called out.

"SLYTHERIN!" And with that Scorpius sat beside Theresa as the house cheered for him.

"Mathers, Robyn." Robyn climbed up.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said after a while of consideration.

Robyn skipped over to join Theresa and Scorpius, smiling like a maniac.

"Yay for being in Slytherin!" Theresa smiled, then looked over at Fred and Aidan and sighed. Fred nodded as if to say 'it's all right.' Theresa sighed again, and nodded back, then turned back to chat with Robyn, and Scorpius; who didn't seem to be as bad as she thought he would be, considering who his father is.

They listened as Professor McGonagall went through the usual warnings and announcements, and the gasped out loud as food appeared on there, previously empty, plates.

"Oh! Pie," Aidan smiled and picked the chicken pie and munched into it. Theresa rolled her eyes at him.

"Quit being so loud, people over here can hear you!" Theresa called over, grinning when several people turned to look at her and Aidan.

"Stop being nosy," Aidan called back, and then hid himself behind more pie.

The food disappeared and was replaced by loads of different types of puddings, cakes, tarts and yoghurts. Robyn was the first to take a cake; she stared at it for a second before biting into it, happily. Theresa watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Robyn said after swallowing.

"Nothing…" Theresa chuckled and picked up some treacle tart.

It wasn't long till the puddings disappeared and Professor McGonagall told them all to go their house common rooms and go to bed, because they'd be starting school tomorrow.

Theresa linked arms with Robyn and, for the sake of it, Scorpius and they all walked with the Slytherin crowd down into the dungeons, where there common room awaited.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I really should stop giving up on my fanfics… Anyway, after watching DH part 2, I decided I would stop stalling on all my fanfics, and since this one seems to be the one that's the furthest, since it has 4 chapters (now 5) I decided to start on this one first! So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter obviously doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter 5: Have a Look Around.**

Theresa plunked herself down onto the sofa after being showed how to get to her common room and how to actually get in. It was simple really, she just had to remember a password. Robyn was looking at Theresa with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Theresa frowned, looking at her newly formed friend.

"We're supposed to go to bed…" Robyn said, as if this was obvious.

"I couldn't be bothered…" Theresa said, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

"Oh come on! We've got classes tomorrow for goodness sake!" Robyn sighed and rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. Right then, Theresa thought she looked a lot like her mother.

"And? I bet they'll be boring." Theresa blinked. "Oh fine!" She got up and stampeded towards the girls dorm. Robyn followed, feeling slightly scared. Scorpius had all ready disappeared into the boys dorm, not really wanting to stay up.

The next morning, Robyn found it hard to stir Theresa, and almost gave up on her, but an owl came zooming down and landed on top of Theresa making her jump and fall off her bed.

"Well that's one way to do it…" Robyn muttered, chuckling a little.

"Stupid Aidan! Why couldn't of he waited until breakfast to tell me something!" Theresa groaned, when she recognised the owl and writing. She sat back on the bed and untied the letter from her twin's owl and with a angry hoot, the owl took off again. Theresa hurriedly opened the letter.

_Dear Theresa,_

_Knowing you, you wouldn't of gotten up, even with anyone's help, so I decided to wake you up myself… Though of course since I'm not in your house, I can't do it personally, so I sent Rowan down to do it for me. Please be nice to her, you know Mum loves her._

_And please don't kill me… Besides I wanted to say that I wasn't very happy when you got put in Slytherin, I didn't really want to be separated from you… But ah well. Fred misses you too._

_Aidan._

"I'm gonna kill him." Theresa narrowed her eyes as Robyn took the letter from her and read it. Robyn couldn't help but chuckle, but stopped at the glare she received from Theresa.

Theresa got up and went to find some clothes and robes to put on, after changing and bushing her golden brown hair, her and Robyn walked into the common room. Scorpius seemed to of been waiting for them, and he hurried over, though he seemed a bit uncertain, like he wasn't sure if Theresa and Robyn wanted to be around him or not. Theresa smiled politely at him and the three walked down to the great hall together. Theresa was in search for Aidan the minute they had entered the great hall, and when she successfully found him, chatting away to James and Rose, she stomped over to them and glared at her brother, who looked up at her innocently.

"Why did you do that?" Theresa snapped.

"Do what?" Aidan tried to look like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You sent Rowan down to wake me up!" Theresa snapped.

"Well, would you have got up if I didn't?" Aidan smiled, giving in.

"Well- Yeah… Okay maybe not, but that isn't the point!" Theresa looked flustered. Aidan smirked and turned back to James who was obviously in on the joke because he was in a fit of laughter.

"Good one, Aidan." He grinned.

"Oh so you think it's funny? What if I done that to you?" Theresa glowered.

"You don't have a owl, Twin." Aidan said matter-of-factly.

Theresa didn't know what to say to this, so she just snorted and stomped away again, to the Slytherin table, where many older students were eying her carefully, as if she was a bomb that was close to exploding.

"Honestly, boys." Theresa said, as if this explained why she was so angry. Scorpius looked quite offended by this and spent the whole of breakfast staring at her with a look of pure disbelief on his pale face.

Theresa and Robyn had Herbology with the Ravenclaws first, so that's where they were heading towards now, this gave them a good chance to look around the grounds of Hogwarts, as they walked down to the greenhouses.

"Wow.. This place really is massive." Theresa stated as they reached greenhouse one. Professor Longbottom was waiting inside for them all ready. Theresa and Aidan knew Professor Longbottom personally, because he had come to visit them frequently when they were younger.

"Hello Professor!" Theresa grinned as she took her place at the table that held some weird plants.

"Oh hello Theresa! Glad to see you! Slytherin eh?" He smiled at her.

"Yeah, Aidan isn't so happy about it… He got into Gryffindor, so at least he has Fred and all." Theresa smiled slightly.

"Ah, he'll be fine after a while." Professor Longbottom nodded.

Herbology, Theresa and Robyn found, was quite interesting with Professor Longbottom teaching. Theresa could easily say that Herbology was going to be one of her favourite subjects. The rest of the day went by quite slowly, she was just getting used to how big the castle was and where we classrooms were. Not to mention, she kept bumping into Aidan and Fred, who both looked at her with longing in their eyes, they obviously wanted her to be in Gryffindor.

"This is going get awkward after a while…" Theresa said, as her, Robyn and Scorpius sat down in the sofas after dinner.

"What is?" Scorpius asked, looking up from the Transfiguration book he was flicking through.

"The way my brother and Fred are looking at me when I pass them in the corridors, they won't even talk to me properly! Like it was _my fault that I was put in Slytherin!" Theresa sighed, and brought her legs up against her chest._

"_Wow… They really shouldn't do that." Robyn shook her head._

"_Yeah, well you've got us, right?" Scorpius tilted his head._

"_Yes, I do.." Theresa said, not sounding convinced._

_It had been quite a weird day, and Theresa went to bed, feeling ten times worse than when she had woken up to an owl lying on her head. _


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hmm… I have no idea where I'm going with this story, to tell you the truth.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter 6: Family troubles**

Theresa spent the first week at Hogwarts feeling quite depressed, Aidan would hardly talk to her, Fred seemed to be completely ignoring her and Robyn wasn't helping any with her sympathetic looks. Theresa woke up on the Monday after first arriving at Hogwarts and sighed, looking around the girls dorm, she shared it withy Robyn, and three other girls who hadn't bothered to talk to her at all. This was definitely going to be a weird time at school for Theresa.

Meanwhile, Aidan was pacing the boys dorm in the Gryffindor common room, he didn't know if he should stop being mean to his twin. He didn't really want to associate with her anymore because she had been put in Slytherin, and Slytherin had a very bad reputation of bringing out the bad in people. He knew he was bugging his sister with the way he was acting towards her, but he couldn't help himself. He had his friends in this house, James, Albus, Rose and Fred, he didn't need to be with his twin, did he?

He walked down to the great hall, feeling like he hadn't solved any of his problems. He had Potions first with Slytherin, and this didn't cheer him up one bit, because their professor, Professor Pummell, wasn't very nice, not to mention he had to stick a whole lesson with Theresa and her two friends staring at him.

Theresa sighed when she looked at her schedule and realised she had to endure a Potions lesson with a Professor who wasn't very nice and with Aidan doing his best to ignore her. She looked up at Robyn's worried face and suddenly felt very annoyed.

"What?" Theresa snapped at Robyn, making Robyn take a step back from her.

"Nothing… I'm just worried…" Robyn said, it what clearly was her smallest voice.

"I'm sorry, Robyn… I'm just stressed, and the fact my twin won't talk to me properly isn't helping. And Fred must just be hurt and disappointed I didn't get into Gryffindor…" Theresa looked at the floor as they walked into the great hall, she avoided looking up at the Gryffindor table. If she did, then she would of noticed the sad look on Fred's face, and the look of confusion on Aidan's face.

"I know it must be hard on you, but you've got to cheer up, Theresa." Robyn sighed, and sat down, she glanced over at the Gryffindor table. "Fred looks… Hurt."

"He does..?" Theresa questioned, but didn't look up, which made him sigh and turn back to his cereal.

"He must still want to be friends with you." Scorpius said as he joined them at the table.

"I highly doubt that." Theresa blinked. "Nobody from another house wants to be friends with a Slytherin, now, do they?" Theresa said the last sentence louder so Aidan and Fred could hear her, but then again, she said it so loud, several heads turned to look at her.

"Shhh!" Robyn blinked.

"Sorry. I'm just sick of this." She said loudly again, got up and stormed out of the great hall without touching any food.

"See what you've done?" Scorpius sneered at Aidan as he hurriedly followed Theresa out of the hall. Robyn blinked several times, shrugged and went back to eating.

Potions was like hell, Aidan was now the one staring at Theresa through class, instead of the other way round, which made Theresa realise why Aidan got so annoyed with her during class. Albus was sitting beside Aidan, and he didn't seem to realise that Aidan was otherwise occupied because he was chatting away to him. Professor Pummell hadn't failed to notice that Aidan wasn't paying attention and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Professor…" Aidan muttered and went back to writing on his parchment.

After classes, Theresa decided to just wander the corridors until dinner with Robyn and Scorpius by her side, they walked straight into Fred, James, Aidan and Albus, who were chatting animatedly about something.

"Oh hello." Aidan blinked at Theresa.

"Oh don't start that crap on me!" Theresa snapped back at him.

"Whoa, what's going on here then?" James blinked and looked between the twins.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that my brother is being a prejudice git." Theresa glared, not taking her eyes of her twin.

"Why is that?" Albus frowned.

"Because I'm in Slytherin. Because he thinks I'll turn out bad. Mum was in Slytherin, Aidan, and did she turn out bad? NO! So why do I have to, then, eh? And YOU." She rounded on Fred, who took several steps back. "You said you wouldn't mind what house I went into! You said you would be my friend no matter what! You're such a liar, both of you!" And with that Theresa pushed past them and stormed towards the great hall for dinner.

"You've really messed up this time, haven't you?" James turned to Aidan and Fred. Fred was frozen to the spot, he hadn't expected his 'I don't what to say to you cause I'm scared' to be took the wrong way. Aidan meanwhile, was seething, he had his fears (in his mind) confirmed, Theresa was turning bad.

Theresa sat down in her usual spot at the Slytherin table, she was fighting back tears. _Slytherins don't cry_ her mind was saying. _Then why am I in Slytherin?_ She said back to the voice. Robyn and Scorpius joined her at the table and looked at her sadly.

"Rough day, huh?" Scorpius sighed.

"You can say that again…" Theresa blinked and looked up at Fred, who was sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "I'm such an idiot… Now they definitely will avoid me."

"Maybe it's for the best?" Robyn said. "I mean, they weren't exactly denying any of what you said."

"I didn't give them a chance too, I stormed off." Theresa said, sniffing.

Theresa went down to the Slytherin common room that night, feeling a complete fool. She still wanted to be friends with Fred, and it was hurting her head to think that he may never want to speak to him. The thing with Aidan could be sorted out by their mother, well that's what Theresa kept telling herself. She sat down on the sofa, and Nuka, Theresa's silver tabby cat, jumped up onto her lap. Theresa sat there, lost in her thoughts, while Robyn and Scorpius played wizard's chess.

Aidan was back up in the Gryffindor common room, sitting around the fire with his friends. Fred was flicking through his transfiguration book, while remembering the conversation he had with Theresa when she had come to his house.

_"Fred!" Theresa smiled and walked over to him, sitting down and looking over his shoulder to see what he was reading._

_"Hi, Theresa," Fred smiled, patting her on the head, Theresa giggled and her face turned an embarrassing shade of red._

_"What you reading?" Aidan asked, wondering over._

_"Just catching up on some transfiguration notes," Fred replied._

_"Awesome, I can't wait for that class," Theresa stated._

_"Yeah, but don't get on the wrong side of Professor McGonagall. That'd be you're worst mistake ever." Fred joked._

_"I won't, I'm not the kinda girl to get on the wrong side of professors," Theresa said, her smile too sweet on her flawless face._

They had seemed so happy back then, and now he had ruined that friendship because he was too chicken to talk to her, cause she was hardly ever around anymore. He sighed and looked at the fire. _This has to change._ he thought and closed the book, getting up.

"I'm off to bed, night guys." Fred said and walked up to his dorm.

Aidan watched him walk away, and knew that Fred was taking the fact Theresa wasn't in the same house, harder than he was. But he wondered why. He shrugged, said goodnight to Albus and James and hurried up the stairs to bed.

Theresa picked Nuka up off her and set him on the ground, Nuka meowed indignantly and stared up at her.

"I have to go to bed Nuka, sorry." Theresa laughed and walked to the dorm, Robyn followed her and so did Nuka.

"Things will get better, I'm sure they'll come around and realise that you won't go bad." Robyn assured her friend.

"I sure do hope so, Robyn." Theresa smiled and flopped down on her bed, too tired to change into her Pjs.

**A/N: This took longer than normal to write up, because I had to go back to previous chapters to check stuff, and my internet was going really slow… It was really annoying me, anyway! I hope you liked this chapter :DD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I've given up with trying to come up with chapter titles, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Theresa woke up the next morning, feeling completely at loss with the world, the fact that Aidan and Fred were acting weirdly towards her was starting to really get to her.**

**Throughout the whole day, she was distant, even with Robyn and Scorpius, even though they were trying their best to cheer her up. They had, again, kept bumping into Fred and Aidan, but this time Theresa didn't glare, or say anything to them, in fact, she seemed to not notice them at all. Fred was getting very confused by this new attitude, and wondered what had changed the way she acted towards them, he seemed to prefer them bickering rather than her ignoring them at all. Aidan on the other hand, couldn't care less.**

"**Theresa, please stop this. You have to talk to them." Robyn said, halfway through a History Of Magic lesson.**

"**What's the point? They hate me." Theresa muttered.**

"**Fred doesn't." Robyn pointed out.**

"**Yeah, but he's still acting all weird." Theresa said, sighing.**

**As they were walking towards dinner, they bumped into them again. But instead of being all distant, she looked straight at Fred, who was a year ahead of her. This time they seemed to be accompanied by Teddy, who was in year 7.**

"**Hey Teddy." Theresa smiled at him, and he smiled back.**

"**Oh so you'll talk to him, but not me?" Fred said. Theresa turned to him.**

"**Hello Fred." She said, but didn't smile.**

"**Hi." He said back, hurt written all over his face. Theresa sighed, she couldn't take this weird, awkwardness anymore. She practically threw herself at Fred.**

"**I'm sorry, I'm being such a jerk, and I don't want to be…. Can you forgive me?" Theresa said, looking into his eyes.**

"**You have nothing to be sorry for. It's me being the jerk here." Fred sighed, hugging her back.**

"**Hey, what about me? Don't I get a hug, we're twins aren't we?" Aidan muttered. Theresa rolled her eyes before hugging him too.**

"**Not all twins get along perfectly, you know. In fact, they can hate each other, detest each other." Theresa grinned.**

"**Let's hope we don't end up that way, eh?" Aidan smiled back.**

"**Sure!" Theresa said. "Now I'm hungry. Let's go!" And she grabbed Fred and Aidan by their wrists and pulled them towards the Great Hall. Robyn and Scorpius followed, feeling much happier now that Theresa had made up with her friends.**

**They ate in piece, Theresa hated the fact she couldn't sit with her twin and Fred, and was poking her food miserably. She knew that the next day would be Saturday, so she could hang out with them then, but it still annoyed her that she couldn't be with them now.**

"**Stupid houses. Why does there have to be houses?" Theresa muttered into her pumpkin juice.**

"**Good point." Scorpius laughed.**

"**People would get on so much better if there were no houses separating us all." Robyn nodded.**

"**Honestly, how do people expect us not to have rivalry between us when we're in different houses?" Theresa chuckled.**

**As Theresa went to bed, she felt considerably more happy with the way things turned out that day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the last chapter being so short… I couldn't really think of anything D: I'll try and make this one longer though :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognise.**

**Chapter 8**

**A few weeks passed in where nothing eventful happened, Theresa and Aidan just went about their day, going to classes and such. It was a Friday afternoon in Mid October before anything exciting happened, and even then it wasn't something to boast about. Apparently Teddy had a girlfriend now, by the name of Victiore. Victiore was Fred's cousin, though since there was a lot of kids in the Weasley clan, Theresa found it hard to figure out who the father of Victiore even was, though the fact that the name sounded French, made her think it was Bill's daughter. And she was quite right.**

"**I'm so glad he has found someone, he's been so down lately." Theresa sighed, crossing her legs. Her, Aidan, Robyn, Scorpius, Fred and James were all sitting outside under a tree where the Marauders had apparently hung about when they were at Hogwarts.**

"**Yeah, Victiore will be able to cheer him up, I'm sure of it." Fred grinned, his black hair glistening in the sun.**

"**That's good. I would hate it if I had to grow up in a world with no parents…" James shuddered, crossing his arms.**

"**Oi. That's not nice, James." Theresa shot a glare at him.**

"**I didn't mean it that way, Resa." James sighed, using Theresa's newly formed nickname.**

"**I know, but still." Theresa nodded her head furiously, causing James and Fred to laugh.**

"**I miss dad…" Aidan suddenly said.**

"**Eh, he left us, don't know why you miss him so much, bro." Theresa rolled her eyes.**

**Theresa stared up into the cloudless sky, it was quite odd to see no clouds in the middle of Autumn, but Theresa preferred it this way anyway, it made the place look less depressing, and sometimes cheered her up when she was having a rough day. And she'd had a lot of rough days recently. At least her and Fred were talking again. The two of them had practically grown up together, because Theresa and her family always went to George's house for dinner and such, at least twice a week.**

**At those times, Theresa spent her time hanging around with her Twin and Fred, and sometimes even Roxanne tagged along. Theresa liked the long walks they took around a Muggle park, she liked spending time lying on the grass and looking up at the sky, and clouds, pretending they are shapes. She loved how Fred always made her laugh and giggle uncontrollably. She always felt safe when with Fred, which was good, because sometimes she felt very venerable.**

"**Theresa?" Fred said, poking her.**

"**Huh, what?" Theresa blinked, snapping out of her trance-like state.**

"**I asked if you want to go to the library? I need to catch up on a few notes." Fred chuckled.**

"**Oh, sure!" Theresa grinned and got up.**

**So Theresa and Fred walked off back towards the school, leaving James and Aidan with Robyn and Scorpius, and Albus had come to join them.**

"**I hope Aidan won't be mean to my friends." Theresa frowned, looking back at the group, where Rose had now joined them.**

"**I'm sure he won't." Fred assured her.**

"**I hope so." Theresa muttered as they passed Teddy and Victiore, she smiled at them, and they smile back happily. "So cute." Theresa grinned as they made their way towards the library.**

**Theresa helped Fred find the books he was looking for and then they both sat down at one of the tables to study. Theresa decided this would be a good time to do her Potions essay, so she wouldn't be up half the night trying to finish it before tomorrow's lesson.**

"**Ugh, why does Potions have to be so hard?" Theresa mumbled, dipping her quill into the ink.**

"**Because Professor Pummell hates your guts?" Fred joked.**

"**He probably does." Theresa laughed.**

"**Nah, he doesn't hate anyone. Though he isn't very nice, in fact he is horrible." Fred screwed up his face.**

"**You're mean." Theresa giggled.**

"**Yeah, but you love me anyway." Fred beamed and returned to his studying.**

**Theresa grinned back before continuing to fight a losing battle with her essay. After half a hour of struggling, she finally finished and set her quill down.**

"**Done!" She sighed, happy now that she had it over and done with.**

"**Yeah, good. We need to get to dinner now." Fred smiled and stood up to put the books back on the shelves.**

**The two best friends walked down towards the entrance hall, where they were joined by the rest of their friends, and the group of them walked into the hall together and then separated to go to their different house tables.**

"**They really should just let us sit where we want at dinner." Robyn groaned.**

"**Oh! Are you friends with my twin now?" Theresa asked, piling pie onto her plate.**

"**Yeah! And with James, Albus and Rose too! They are quite awesome." Robyn grinned, and took some chicken.**

"**What about you?" Theresa turned to Scorpius.**

"**Eh, they didn't really talk to me much." He said, poking a sausage.**

"**More like, you didn't talk to them much." Robyn corrected him and rolled her eyes.**

**They ate the rest of their dinner in silence as Aidan, Fred, James, Albus and Rose were all talking about Quidditch.**

**Theresa went up to bed wishing that she could stay up longer so she could spend more time with Fred and her Twin brother. But sadly, she retired to her bed, not even tired. It was a hour or so before she finally drifted off.**


End file.
